1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display processing device, a display processing method, a display processing program, and a mobile terminal device that can be used for a terminal device provided with a camera function, where the terminal device includes, for example, a mobile phone, a personal handyphone system (PHS) phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) device, a mobile game machine, a note-type and/or desktop-type personal computer apparatus, and so forth, and particularly relates to a display processing device, a display processing method, a display processing program, and a mobile terminal device that detect, for example, a change in the orientation and/or the position of the user's face based on the image of the user's face, the image being picked up through a camera unit, and perform the display processing corresponding to the detection result in real time, the display processing including, for example, changing the display direction and/or the display size of an image displayed on a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-181939 discloses a display device which automatically enlarges part of a display screen image and/or displays the entire image by detecting actions unintentionally performed by a person without mechanically operating a mouse or the like.
According to the above-described display device, the distance between a user and a liquid crystal display is measured through a sensor. When the measured value indicates that the distance between the user and the liquid crystal display is large, image data stored in a memory is displayed on the liquid crystal display as a reduced image. If the measured value indicates that the distance is small, the image data stored in the memory is displayed on the liquid crystal display as an enlarged image.